Evil In a Similar Universe
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: When DanTDM makes a new portal in The Altercraft Mod. He calls Stampylongnose and iBallisticSquid to test it out. But when a creeper decides to ruin their day and destroys the precious rubies in the portal, Stampy and Squid now have to survive in this evil universe of darkness and rancid cakes. Rated K for Kake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some people seemed to like my last story, which was a one shot so I'm posting a new story I'm making one about my favorite Minecraft YouTubers. Mostly Stampy, Squid, DanTDM, Amy Lee and a bunch other. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Dan's New Experiment_

A cat and a squid were walking toward a dessert where they were about to meet DanTDM, who had just made a new portal from a brand new mod he had just reviewed and wanted Stampy and Squid to test it out.

"So, you think this portal's actually going to be_safe?"_ Squid asked Stampy, referring to the last time they tested out a portal, which was apparently The End portal in their Quest to Kill the Enderdragon series.

They finally arrived at the Lab which was in the middle of a dessert biome next to a jungle. They pressed the button and went in but Squid got smacked in the face.

"I hope it's safe. I don't want to get my fur singed. _Again_" They started remembering the different times when Stampy got himself burnt. They laughed as they entered through the second iron door. This time Stampy got smacked.

"Ow..." he got up and saw Dan just staring at the portal.

"Dan! We're here, mate!" Squid called as they approached him.

"Guys, are you sure about this, cause' I don't think this is stable. The mod is entitled 'The Altercraft Mod' I think it's gonna send you to another universe, like last time" he replied still looking at the portal. It was made of Obsidian in a 4x5 grid and had Ruby and Redstone blocks around the edge.

"Uh... I'm sort of having second thoughts about this" Stampy started backing away.

"Oh, come on, mate! Don't be such a pansy! Let's go!" he grabbed Stampy and headed toward the portal but Dan pulled him back.

"Wait, I need to give you some stuff"

He went to Dr. Trayaurus's desk and pulled out two diamond swords, two bows with Infinity and Punch on them and one arrow each.

"Take these, just in case anything goes wrong"

"'Kay, thanks. C'mon, Stampy! Whatcha' waitin' for? Your auntie? Let's go!" Squid yelled as they jumped through the portal. Dan stayed behind with Trayaurus staring at the wall and Grim sitting on the ground.

"Ah, nothing will be broken if nothing goes wrong right this second"

A creeper is seen sneaking behind him and he explodes, destroying the portal and startling Dan.

"Why do these type of things always happen to _me?!" _

The portal was now destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Anti Lab

_Chapter 2: The Anti Lab_

Stampy and Squid were thrown out of the portal and onto the muddy yet sandy ground. They looked behind them and saw that the Rubies on the corners of the portal were gone.

"Squid! What did you do with the rubies?" Stampy exclaimed, blaming Squid as usual.

"Wha-? I didn't do anything! Dan must've broken it or something for the other side!" he replied.

"Why would _he _do it?"

"Good point. Maybe it was Trayaurus, that little punk"

"Yeah. or a creeper maybe" they looked at each other and looked back at the portal. Through the frame they could see Dan's lab.

"Look. It's the lab. Have we just come back here again but in a different place?" Squid said in confusion.

"Let's go check. Maybe this is a altered universe" They walked toward the lab. Each step they got closer they saw that the lab, instead of Iron blocks. It was all quartz. This has to be an altered universe, thought Stampy as they rang the doorbell. They saw that Dan answered but he was different.

"Whaddaya' want, if you're sellin' cookies. I ain't buyin'" he said. His hair was messy, the gold knee and elbow pads were now iron he also had a Ruby Sword instead of a Diamond one.

"Oh, it's just you two. I thought we went our seperate ways two months ago, you punks!" he exclaimed. The duo were now confused.

"But, we're from another universe. What the Nether are you talking about, mate?" Squid replied.

"Well, if you're from another universe, might as well explain" he welcomed them in. Inside, there was a whole load of trash around the place and Evil Dr. Trayaurus is seen staring at a wall.

"I like to call this place, 'The Anti Lab'" Dan announced "Ever since we split seperate ways, I heard that ol' Long Head built a world someplace away on a plains biome, and that Chaotic little squid went and made a Sky Island in between my lab and Long Head's world. Then, Amelia made a Land of Hate on the other side of that jungle over there" Dan told the start of the story.

"Wait, who are these people you're talking about?" Stampy asked him curiously. He hoped it doesn't kill him.

"Well, iChaoticSquid owns that Sky Island, Amelia Lee33 owns her Land of Hate, Stampylonghead owns that world of his. And me, DanTRM owns this awesome lab" Stampy and Squid were staring at him in awe.

"Did you say 'Sky Island'?" Squid asked.

He nodded.

"Wait, this is a _evil alternate universe!"_

**A/N: Hi!**

**Bye! No Oc's, by the way. **


	3. Chapter 3: L for Lye

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to let you people know. Most of the things in this story is made up. All the evil versions of the main six are owned by me.**

_Chapter 3: L For Lye_

"Yeah, I have no idea what you guys are talking bout'" Dan said like he was looking at a pair of psychos.

"Um, do you know where another person not so dangerous might be?" Squid asked a bit on edge.

"Yeah, there's this guy who use to help us out in building a lot. His name's Lye, L For Lye. He lives over at the barn past the dessert" he replied they nodded and thanked hi for letting them stay and headed toward the plains.

"L for Lye? Sounds like L for Lee" Stampy said.

"Maybe it's his evil twin? Eh, we'll find out" Squid replied and they kept on walking.

They finally arrived to a old barn which looked like a dilapidated house. Sitting on a hay bail, was sitting a brown bear with shiny Iron Leggings and Iron Boots.

"Ha! Look who it is, the two who started it all. Jesus, guys what do you want?" Lye spat. He seemed nothing like Lee.

"W-We were wondering if you knew a person named DanTRM by any chance?" Stampy asked politely.

"Uh, no. JK, yeah. I know him he's a total jerk now. Everyone is a jerk now. I help 'em with builing and they make me live in a barn" he replied.

"So, we're from another universe and you gotta explain what's going on in life" Squid hastily explained.

"Okay, stuff like this happens all the time. So basically, right. There are us. Me and my so called 'friends' used to hang out all the time. Me, DanTRM, Stampylonghead, iChaoticSquid, SalemsLady X and Amelia Lee33" he started.

"Then we-" he was cut off by a shout from the distance.

"Hey! You!" the voice yelled out. Had the same voice Squid had,

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos is in the House

_Chapter 4: Chaos is in the House_

"Hey! You!" the voice boomed from a distance all three of them looked behind them to see a angry squid approaching them. Looked much like Squid, he was wearing a spiked party hat and his skin was darker than Squid's.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping me build?!" he shouted, Lye merely shrugged.

"We'd better stay out of this" Stampy whispered to Squid as they hid over the side of the barn.

"You said you'd be helping _me!_" a new voice came from the gates. Had Stampy's voice but more mean.

"Oh, look who's here. Stampylonghead, what're you doing here?" the squid asked the approaching feline.

"Lye promised he would be helping to build. The question is, what are _you _doing here?" Stampy asked. Meanwhile, the real Stampy and Squid were watching this unfold. The evil Stampy was different than the real Stampy too, he had amber red eyes instead of emerald green ones. Darkened fur and had Diamond Boots instead of Iron Boots.

"_I'm _trying to get Lye to help _me!_" the squid shouted back.

"I thought you i_Chaotic_Squid. Not i_Pleading_Squid. You son of a zombie!" Stampy retorted back.

"Oh, dearie me. This is not going to go well" Stampy said to Squid as they watched the argument.

"I think in this universe that we're arch enemies instead of mates" Squid replied as they continued watching. They saw Lye sneak past them and leave.

"Well, you're the one who started this whole thing in the first place, y'know! If you hadn't had complained about how bad friends us five were, none of this would've happened!" Squid shouted.

"Well, you _are _a horrible friend, you never did anything you just sat there watching _us _do _all _the work for you!" Stampy shouted back.

"_Me?! _Oh, excuse me, but I wasn't the one who almost killed a certain squid with a Detector Rail..." he shrugged in sarcasm.

Stampy had no words he was furious with him now, he then sighed and started talking again.

"Look, I asked Lye first and I'm getting his help no matter what. You got that?" his tone was serious.

"No, _I _asked first. So back off before I beat you to a pulp"

"Let's see it, shall we?"

Stampy and Squid looked at each other disapprovingly.

"How did this even happen?" they asked each other in unison.

"We gotta stop them" Stampy said as they finally stopped hiding and faced the music.

They were right about to fight when they both saw two familiar faces at the corner of there eyes. Stampy and Squid (good and real ones) had revealed themselves.

"Hello, we're from another universe" Squid said, calmly.

"Y-You, guys are..." Evil Stampy stuttered, not believing there good counter parts were right in front of them.

"Yeah, my name is Stampylongnose and he's iBallisticSquid" he replied still a bit nervous on their reactions.

"Well," Evil Squid started, "welcome to our universe, Minevilia"

**A/N: Minevilia, that took me about two seconds to come up with. This chapter was longer than my other chapters, hope you enjoyed it. If you're confused the line breaks are basically telling you when it's switching from Stampy and Squid's view and Evil Stampy and Evil Squid's view.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

_Chapter 5: The Truth_

"That's a nice name. Who thought of it?" Stampy asked politely.

"The ruler of Minevilia, Herobrine. Notch is his brother and that guy is like cray-cray" Evil Stampy replied.

"Nice. So, anyway. What is the beef between you and Dan and Lye?" Squid asked.

"Well, I'll let Stampy explain the boring stuff" Evil Squid said.

"See? This is what I mean. You always- Ugh, why do I even bother?" Evil Stampy complained "Anyway, as I was going to say, we basically used to hang out a lot together. Me, Squid, Dan, Amelia, Salem X and Lye. We all used to build and stuff having a laugh. Until, we decided to split up because of our differences. We were too different for each other, y'know. So we decided to live on our own, what about you guys?"

"W-Well, our friends are; Squid, DanTDM, L for Lee, Amy Lee33 and SalemsLady. we always hung out and we still do to this day. We never got bored of each other or anything. We just said, 'If we're different from each other, who cares? Just because we're different doesn't mean we can't be friends. So that's how we're still joking around, burning in lava and getting into all sorts of trouble" Stampy explained.

"Well, tell us more about you're home universe" Evil Squid asked, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"Well," Squid started "our universe is named Minecraftia and our ruler is Notch. Herobrine is the bad guy and it's really awesome up there"

"What do you mean by 'up there?'"

"Wait, are you saying that this isn't the Nether?"

"Shh! Don't talk about the Nether! That's where Notch lives!"

"So? What's so bad about Notch?"

"Well, about a year ago. Herobrine and Notch got into a fight to see who should rule this land, Herobrine won and declared himself new ruler of Mine-Mine-"

"What he's trying to say is," Evil Stampy interrupted him "that Notch used to be the ruler of Minecraftia, now named Minevilia. We were forced to change our ways and looks to hide from you"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you. Herobrine was afraid you guys were gonna come and change our world to make it like old times again"

"What do you mean?" Stmpy asked.

"Remeber you said your friends names? Well, those are what used to be _our _friends names. They had to change. We had to change. Everyone had to act their opposite" Evil Stampy explained/replied.

"So, what you're saying is. We're from the past and this is what our future is gonna be?" Squid asked, a bit worried.

"Yes"

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNNN! Looks like this universe is the future. What are Stampy and Squid gonna do? They have to fix it of course!**


	6. Chapter 6: A True, True Friend

_Chapter 6: A True, True Friend_

**A/N: The title of the chapter,"A True, True Friend"? I admit I do watch My Little Pony, I got that while listening Sim Gretina's Remix of it**

"What do we do now?" Squid asked worriedly.

"We fix it of course! We need to make Notch ruler again!" Stampy replied.

"But we have to get you guys to be friends with the others again!"

"Let's do it!" They shouted in unison.

_A few hours later..._

Everyone was together. At least, mostly. Amelia, Dan, Stampy, Squid and Lye were all their, but Salem X was not there.

"Well, she is destined to disobey everyone" Amelia said.

Then, she rushed in.

"I'm here guys! Sorry, I'm pretty much used to being evil" she said.

"Yeah, I can't even eat cherry covered cakes anymore" Evil Stampy replied.

Stampy gasped while Squid was rolling his eyes.

"Anyway! We need to be happy and stuff again!" Squid shouted.

"You need to stop lying!" he pointed at Lye.

"You have to be all pink again!" Stampy pointed at Amelia.

"Wait, we pretty much forgot how we used to be. How are we gonna get Herobrine to believe we are you if we don't know what we have to do?" Evil Dan brought up.

"Well, who better than the real us to teach you. You guys got rubies?" Stampy asked.

Lye nodded nervously.

"I kinda stole some from Squid and said Stampy did it" he said.

"Wait, isn't that why _we _broke up?" Evil Stampy said.

"I think so" Squid replied.

"How many rubies?"

"About 18 I think" he replied.

"Perfect! Let's go get the others!

Stampy and Squid had crafted two Ruby Blocks and put them on the bottom corner of the portal. The others were staying well back.

The portal flashed blue then red and they saw Dan on the other side this time, instead of the blue effect.

"Guys! You're still alive!" he exclaimed, they saw also, the rest of their friends in the background watching.

"Look, no time to explain, but you guys gotta come in here"

"Why?"

"You need to help us out"

He shrugged and jumped in the others followed behind.

"So what do you need?"

"Well," Squid started "first off I want you to meet some people we've met that you might like. Not on the outside but what really matters is what's in the inside"

"Okay, don't give us a speech though, we'll come" Dan replied as the six walked toward a wooden plank and sandstone house, like a replica of Stampy's house but more duller.

They went inside and found all the evils.

"Wow, my brain is trying to register this now" Salem said, hand on forehead.

"Guys, this is the future. We need to change this so _this _doesn't become _our _future" Stampy explained "Squid?"

"Right, okay. Trying to test me huh? Well, that's Stampylonghead, iChaoticSquid, Amelia Lee33, SalemsLady X, DanTRM and L for Lye" he said.

"Great job, Squid. You remembered their names"

"Wait, lemme get this staright. So, these are our future selves and we have to make this not our future" said Lee.

"Exactly. Now, how we're gonna do this is, we have to turn these guys into us again. Then _we _have to make sure everything goes right when we take down Herobrine" Squid explained.

"Wait, taking down _Herobrine?! _Are you mad? I thought Notch was ruler of Minecraftia!" Dan shouted.

"First off," Amelia chimed in "Notch is the bad guy here, Herobrine is ruler of _Minevilia" _

"I see, so this is the future! Loves it!" Amy established.

"Oh, and on top of taking Herobrine, you guys got to tell us what we _used _to be like" Evil Squid reminded.

"After all, that is what a true, true friend does" Stampy said, raising a eyebrow at him.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

_A friend will be there to help them see_

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need_

_To see the light_

_That shines from a true, true friend…_


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Myself What to Do

_Chapter 7: Telling Myself What to Do_

By the time sunset came around, everyone was done. More frequently the evils were now back to normal as there old selves. All was left is to tell each of them how they need to act.

"Okay, step one of. Well, I don't know let's say four. Is done. Now all we have to do is tell you guys individualy what to do" Stampy explained.

"But, we have to do ourselves to get you to... I have no idea" Squid said and let Stampy explain the rest.

"Well, we basically need to tell you what we do"

"Well, it is sunset so we'd better get a move on things, and that reminds me if we don't get to Herobrine before midnight that portal is gone" Dan said looking at his clock.

"We gotts hurry. Okay, this is how it's gonna go down. I take my couterpart and you guys take yours" Squid said hurriedly. All of them nodded and got to work.

When they got finished with each other it was 11: 30.

"Oh, no it's 11: 30. Go! Go! Go! You guys know the plan?" Squid asked his counterpart and Stampy.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there!" Stampy's counterpart replied.

They set off for Herobrine. It was 11: 40 by the time they were there,

"We gotta do this quick. So, remember. You have magic right?" Stampy asked Squid's counterpart.

"Yeah, then you switch with your counterpart for the magic to fully work and when the magic is fully done with you guys switch with us to defeat Herobrine. The original is better than the future, right?"

"Heh, true" they came up to Herobrine's throne it was in the middle of the sky with lava falls streaming out of it. The nerd poled up to the top to see the almighty Herobrine sitting on a ruby throne , he opened his white glowing eyes.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?"


	8. Chapter 8: Battling Against a God

_Chapter 8: Battling Against a God_

Stampy and Squid (counterpart) were now facing the almighty Herobrine. Ruler of the Nether. He was getting up from his throne and striding towards them.

"What do you want?" he said, eyes glowing brighter.

"We're here to take back what's rightfully ours, or Notch's" Squid said. Herobrine laughed with scorn.

"Notch? He's in the Nether, fools"

"If Notch isn't coming, we're taking it from y-" Stampy was interupted by a wave of dark magic, he hit a nearby tree.

"Taking it from me? We'll see about that" at that moment Stampy switched with his counterpart and the duo summoned the magic and threw it back at Herobrine as Stampy and Squid watched from behind a bush. The time was 11: 49.

"Squid, we gotta hurry. If they don't defeat Herobrine. We're doomed"

"I know, mate"

The duo were fighting against the god of evil and darkness. And he was losing.

"No, no, no!" Heobrine screamed as a blinding white light sent him to the Nether once again.

"No one can defeat the power of friendship" Stampy said, looking at Squid. They fist bumped while the real Stampy and Squid came to them.

"Great job. Now who's gonna rule this time?" Squid asked.

"Well, we're gonna get Notch back. No sweat but it's 11: 55, guys. You gotta get a move on" Stampy replied.

"The portal!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Bye, guys! Nice seeing ya!" Squid yelled out as they waved goodbye and head for the jungle. They jumped off the floating island as they landed in water they jumped out and saw the other four up ahead, already starting into the obsidian frame.

11: 59. Five seconds. They we're twenty blocks away from the portal.

Four seconds, ten blocks.

One second, they were through.

Once they were through it was sunrise. Trayaurus was still, staring into the wall.

"Wow, that was one heck of a adventure" Dan said.

"Squid," Stampy started "never take me with you to test out a portal again. Ever"

**The End.**


End file.
